Sam's Girl
by LonestarLanie
Summary: (Just a dream I had one night turned into a fanfic!) Sam learns his girl hasn't been faithful. Will he forgive her?


I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY THE 2 UNNAMED CHARACTERS ARE MINE.

I wake up in bed. The sun is in my face. I stretch. I'm warm. I'm content.

"Good morning," she says.

"Good morning to you, too," I say.

I'm happy. I feel guilty. I love her.

I stab my salsa covered fork into cheesy eggs and then friend potatoes. My Pepsi washes it down. She sits down across from me, almost tossing her plate onto the table. Her coffee placed not so gently next to it creating a violent whirlpool. I look at the base making sure she didn't create a mess.

"I want to be with you," she says.

"I want to be with you, too. But what about-," I say.

She cuts me off, "He'll understand."

"Ok," I reply. I know that he won't.

I go home. Everything is normal and soon I forget about what I have to do.

It's a normal Monday. I wake up, get dressed, eat some cereal, and brush my teeth. My book bag is near the door on my way out. My earphones blast my iPod on shuffle. Walking to the bus stop, I have no care in the world. I reach school and head to the cafeteria where everyone gathers before school. As I'm walking a large hand engulfs my right and intertwines our fingers together. I know this hand. It's large. It's warm. It feels like home.

I grab his left elbow with my left hand and pull myself into him. I look up. He's as beautiful as ever. Sam, my boyfriend, is very tall. 6'5" to my 5'2". We continue walking. We sit down at a table surrounded by people. I have something I need to discuss with him but this is too public. I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, can we go somewhere else?" I ask.

"Yeah…of course. Sure," He replies, "Where?"

"Follow me."

We stand, I grab his hand and lead him out to the hallway. We walk until the noise gets softer. There are picnic tables outside the doors on this side of the building. I exit the building with him still trailing close behind. We sit.

"This is nice," he smiles his beautiful smile.

I hug him to me. My head pushed into his chest. My heart hurts.

"Sam. I love you."

"I love you, too. What's going on?" He still has his smile.

"I just need to get this out before I can't do it," I say. "You're perfect. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to be with you so much. Forever. I want to marry you some day."

"You do?!" Sam smiles even bigger. He's getting excited. He looks at me, really looks at me. He slouches and looks to the side. "There's 'but' coming isn't there?"

"I'm bisexual."

He looks at me, again, his eyebrows meet in confusion.

"I've been seeing someone else."

He looks hurt and angry. He's still holding my hand. I don't dare to move out of fear that he will let go.

"We started out as friends. I didn't know this would happen." I didn't realize tears were running down my face. "It was supposed to be just another friendship. I wasn't supposed to have feelings for her."

"What does this mean? What do you want to do?" He asks.

I look into his hazel eyes. He's so sad. I hurt him. Looking down at our hands, I take a minute to think about what he has asked me. He takes this time to let go of my hand with his left and comb his brunet hair with his fingers. He hesitates, but he grabs our clasped hands again. This give me courage.

"She says she wants to be with me. I want to be with her, too." He starts to disentangle our hands. I grab on tight. "No! Please listen!" I start to panic. I look into his beautiful, sad, puppy dog eyes and tell him, "I've never felt like this before with another girl. It's different. It's strange to have these feelings for her and she pressures me to end my relationship with you but what I really want is to forget what I did! I want to be with you because you are the one I am meant to spend my life with. I want to marry you one day and have your children, Sam! I know it will take time for you to trust me again. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn that trust. This is what I want to do. With all my heart."

We stare at each other, tears running down my cheeks.

He clears his throat. "I need to know that whatever you had with her is over."

I nod my head, excited, "Yes! Yes! It's going to be over now. I just need to let her know what I've decided."

He relaxes.

I see his older brother, Dean, walk our way so I dry my tears with my sleeve, my hands still connected with Sam's.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Dean asks, sitting down across from us.

"Not much," replies Sam.

Dean looks at me and starts to ask what's wrong when I see his eyes shift up and to his left behind us. He looks upset. That only means…

I hesitate, then look at what Dean is focused on. It's her. I stare. I don't know what to do. Behind me I can hear the conversation. He tells Sam that she just broke up with him.

"She said she's a lesbo now." Dean cringes as he says this. "She also said…and you'll never believe this crazy chick. She said me and Cass should hook up! Can you believe that?" He throws his arms up in the air and smacks his thighs. "What is THAT about? Am I right?"

Sam realizes I'm not paying attention, looks at me, and looks at her as well. I shift closer to him and look at him. As I look back at her, his eyes shift back to my face.

I shake my head and whisper "No. I'm sorry. No."

She looks at us back and forth and starts to walk backwards. I look at Sam. I kiss him gently and put my head on his shoulder. Dean is oblivious.

I look back and she's gone.


End file.
